The Forest song
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: They took her last year. She murdered and survived the most terrible games they've ever had. She's back now, but this year I'm now eligible to compete. But, I won't get picked, right. Wrong. This is the 15th Hunger Games and they've changed it up so any family member of a victor goes in... so that means me... SYOT!
1. Chapter 1

**MTW: Hello, this is my first Hunger Games story and I hope it will be a success! This is a SYOT (might be wrong with that) story so please send in your tributes. also, I'm going to use a vote system. What will happen is once all the tributes have been introduced and a decent amount is known about them, you can vote if you want them to win. Only one vote per viewer, plus you can send in an item to help a certain tribute, but only one.**

* * *

?'s pov:

We live in a dark age. Food is scarce and towns usually lay bare. Wherever you go, you are more than likely to hear someone ying or morning a lost one. Not where I live. This is the victor's village. We live here thanks to my sister, Ocean, the victor of last years Hunger Games. She was only thirteen, but she knocked an eighteen year old tribute from district 11 down with one blow. Ocean was just that good. But, the 15th Hunger Games are beginning soon. The first quarter quell. They say they are going to try something different for this Hunger Games. Maybe everyone will have an equal chance of being picked, but we don't know. Yet.

This is where our story starts. With me, down by the water edge with a scruffy Scottish Terrier, Kovu, by my side. Kovu snuggled up to me and barked excitedly. We never got time like this anymore; people just question me now on how it feels to have Ocean as a sister. I picked up my trident and tied a piece or rope around it.

"Hey, Kovu, fancy some fish for tea?" I asked the black dog who eagerly barked in reply, "Sure!" I smiled as I threw my trident into the water. I quickly pulled it out with a Trout, "Trout, as per usual," I muttered.

"Forest, c'mon, before the Peacekeepers get here!" A blonde fourteen year old called. That's Ocean. My name is Forest. We also had a three year old brother called Urban. All three of us were named after the trhree most beautiful areas nature had to offer.

"Coming sis!" I yelled back as I nudged Kovu with my foot, "Race you back buddy," The Scotty dog barked in excitement and sprinted off without me, "Hey, I didn't say go!"

* * *

**MTW: Sorry about this chapter being short, but I'm going to need you guys to send in tributes. Four from each district (but we only need two males for district 4 as that's where Forest and Ocean come from), two boys and two girls, unlike the books and film. You'll see why later into the story. **

**For each tribute sent in, I would like to know the basics (Name, age, gender, district and personality), but also other things like Mentor, relationship to partner (like Forest and Ocean are sisters), prep team, stylist, family, skills, weaponry and how they plan to win the games.**

**Have fun with creating these tributes and I hope to see you all later!**


	2. A message

**Hello guys! I... Actually never thought I'd do this or if anyone would want to be a part of it, but this actually amazed me! If you haven't realized yet, I've changed my pen-name to Armadillo Power Studios. I've changed it because of the quote that would crop up in my main sonic story, In Fear of The End Beast, and I thought I needed a new name. **

**Misteria the Wolf wasn't my main OC anymore; Rosalie, Xavier, Anya, Alana, Altha and Carman overtook her importance in my fanfics. My first OC ever for Sonic lost her mysterious touch and feel. She no longer felt like what I planned her to be.**

**I considered changing my name to Anya Tiger-Lily or Rosalie the Hedgebat, but then I feared the same might happen. I began to wonder on what I could do. I needed inspiration from something to turn this all around, to let my inner voice finally take wing.**

**That's when the Armadillo Power thing hit me. I used this for something in school and I used this quote around the house to crack up my brother. I had the inspiration I'd been looking for. I was going to go on with just Armadillo Power, but then I thought how fun it would be if other people could be apart of it. I love writing my collaboration project with my brother at the moment so I knew I wouldn't get bored of doing such a thing.**

**Now this is where my story has a point. If you want to be apart of Armadillo Power Studios, send me a PM about it. Be prepared to write collaboration projects, pitch together OCs to make OC stories on Sonic, Pokemon, Maximum Ride and/or Hunger Games. The rest of the details will be on my profile. Please, join. It doesn't how gopd or bad you are at writing or what techniques you use. If you are new and need help, join and I can help you. I was once in you shoes, guys, so I know how it feels to think your stories aren't the best there ever was. I, and I hope some of the more experienced than I, pitch in and help you. I also double as a beta reader so if you don't want to join, I can still help. Everyone on Fanfiction are like a second family to me and I hope other authors look at you all in the same way. If you find someone good, ask them if they can join us and help those who want advise on their stories. Check back to my profile every now and then to see who is new and can help you.**

**This is the author that was previously Misteria the Wolf signing off. May good things come to you and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
